


emmmmm

by cuihua808



Category: Detective - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuihua808/pseuds/cuihua808





	emmmmm

安室透身上闻起来很怪，像是橄榄油和酒精挥发物兑上油漆的化合物混合体，还有一点突兀的肥皂味，那一点淡淡的香在一塌糊涂的基底之上显得格外怪异而违和，他的手臂环绕过柯南的身体，湿漉漉的头发不断淌下水滴，他身上湿乎乎的，蒸腾着热气，化学物未挥发的刺鼻气味带着攻击性，他的舌尖柔缓的，带着粘稠的湿意在他的脖子上吸吮着伤口，带着一点痛楚，一点痒的，让人惶恐的湿润触感。

他专注于亲吻有时候会带一点好听的鼻音，很低沉的，这时候注视他的时候他的眼睛就像琥珀，像松柏浸润千年淌下的蓝色眼泪，闪烁着明灭的，微润且燃点极低的光斑，里面封存着不小心被那光吸引的蝴蝶，一不小心跌落了，就掉下去，被黏腻的液体包裹，被他的唇舌捕获，被他用手指和拥抱整个的被浸进去，安室的舌头滑到小孩子的喉咙，轻轻含起一截皮肤，柯南还没有喉结，薄薄的皮肤下面是气管和呼吸道，咬下去就致命，但他只是轻轻含着，用力的话就会轻易留下印子。

柯南只觉得自己被衔住了呼吸，他开始挣扎，但毫无用处，男人用一只手就能攥住他的双腕，另外那只手环绕着他的腰，膝盖用力顶开双腿，卡着他可以用力的地方，擒拿术不是这么用的，过去很多次他想抗议往往都被其他的小动作打岔，贴近的身体过于灼热以至于轻易就能让人妥协，把思维搅成他晨间打碎的蛋清和奶油，仿佛身体里被什么给充满了，膨胀起来，是有点温暖又有点粘稠的感觉，在那不间断的舔舐中他急促的发出一声喘息，脸涨红了，心跳和呼吸都开始失去控制，他努力往外推，脚往外蹬，想脱出这令人窒息的温暖巢穴。

挣不开的。他知道，但他可以喊，只要一句话就可以，安室会停下来，就好像他的话语是定好的安全词，但凡他真心想要拒绝就可以去用，但“那个”从来不是用来逃跑的，他从不逃跑，安室的嘴唇贴近锁骨，他的手顺着衣服边缘探进来，在后背直接搓揉着，柯南就像被工具撬开的蚌壳无所遁形的被压榨着汁水，身体没有可以躲避的区间，推拒会将自己送他的手上，往前只会将自己的喉咙送到他的嘴边，乱抓的时候白色T恤摸起来是湿的，橄榄油和清漆的味道让人头晕，让人不由去想他到底用了多少食用油去洗那个漆。

隔着衣服安室的皮肤摸起来又滑又涩，抓不住似的，然后自己的手被松开了，安室的头埋在他的锁骨和胸前，一点点的尝过去，就好像吃的是一块无论怎样都不会融化的大糖果一样，柯南觉得自己变成了被蜜蜡整个裹住的昆虫，翅膀和四肢都被黏住了，伸展不开，想说些什么的时候喉咙里只能发出写不成片段的喘息，细碎的呻吟如猫爪一般挠过安室的耳膜，就像是在求饶，柯南也知道，所以他只能咬住嘴唇，脖子上的钝痛一阵一阵，安室舔过之后有点凉凉的，麻痹一样。

他的外套被拉开了，穿在里面的衣服一层层被掀到上面去，露出柔软的小腹，手掐在腰上的画面并不旖旎，浅褐色和白色形成过于明显的色差，手指用力陷进肉里，错开一点就能看到掐出的一排的红色指印，他的身体过于纤弱，薄薄的皮肤下面是柔软的脂肪和未成形的脏器，里面无法承担多一份的强情和欲望，以至于安室有时候会觉得自己非常残酷，强行将不属于他的感情他的欲望用身体用所谓的温柔和假装灌输进去，用最下流最直接的方式。

他按住了他的手，小小的手比在手心让人忍不住泛起怜爱，他微微支起身体，去亲吻那咬着的嘴唇，倔强的脸，柯南似乎想躲开，不去看他的眼睛，他的头微微向一侧偏，然后脸颊上就像落了羽毛一样，温柔如雪花，落下来就融化，孩子的眼睛睁大了，男人亲吻的方式永远都是意想不到的，但他的的擒拿式只是换了个架势，不那么具有攻击性的但依旧将他按得死死的，动弹不得，他依旧是被蛛网结住的猎物，眼镜偏向一边，有些碍事，又有些狼狈。

安室抓起他的手，濡湿的舌头在上面划了过去，他衔住那小小的指尖，湿热的口腔裹住敏感的指节，柯南无力的抽动了一下，被他抓住的手腕瞬间被攥紧了，他一根一根的舔了过去，就像在爱抚，大腿不由分说的支在他的腿间，让他只能以一种别扭的方式被架在安室的大腿上，中间被安室往上施加的力道顶得很痛，一条腿被压实了紧贴在对方的胯部，那里的热度直接支起来隔着布料贴着他的腿，硬邦邦的支棱着，毫不掩饰的欲求透过肌肤直接的传递。

在手指被亲吻的间隙，另一只在衣服里面搓揉的手往下伸进裤子，手掌整个把裤子撑起一个形状，他先揉了下，然后指尖从侧面在股缝间探了下，柯南一下明白了他要做什么，奋力挣扎了起来。

“安室先生……”他推不动他，甚至自己都没办法按捺住急促的呼吸，他想和他说清楚，去说明明心里再清楚不过的那些废话，但安室似乎不想和他对话，他仅仅只是为了确认才将他勒在怀里，如同过去的无数个夜晚，时间是静止的蜜糖，这房间是脱离了现实的小世界，爱欲和体温最真实，但凡踏入一起就变成了迫切且浓郁的，急不可耐的抚摸和亲吻，止不住的笑意和恍然如酒的感官知觉，倘使知道是错误那么就不能再这样，从第一次没有拒绝往后就都不再有拒绝的理由，他的呼吸短促，在被碰到的时候就断断续续，男人修长的手指缓缓的摸进那幽暗的缝隙，找到了位置，然后在那个紧闭的入口处揉了揉。

小学生被他弄得呼吸不畅，衣服被推搡着堆到胸前，他的视线被阻碍，安室低头去吸吮他一侧小小的，还未发育的乳首，咬一口就听见呜咽一声，很痛，安室的手指趁着他那一声颤抖伸进去半个指节，柔软的内壁瞬间被撑开一点，太久没做过，异物感让他忍不住踢了下腿，然后脚被握住了，强行上抬，安室隔着衣服亲了亲他的膝盖，裤腰被撑到极限，勒得前面肚子上都有了红印子，安室埋首又去亲了亲他另一侧的乳尖，然后往下在他肚子上亲了一下，柯南肚子里面咕噜噜的，奇怪的热意和泛酸似的感觉一起从胃里涌上来，他的舌尖舔过小巧的肚脐，脸整个贴在孩子急促起伏的腹部。

“安室先生……”他控制不住自己的呻吟，身体不受控的热了起来，那种有点饱胀的，渴求的快乐就像鸩毒一样麻痹了神经，带着绵密的痛意，和他柔缓的触摸，“拿出去……别这样，你拿出去。”他在他怀里狼狈不堪，衣服散乱，脖颈与胸腹斑驳的散落着红色的吻痕与指印，过于娇嫩的肌肤受不了这种刺激，碰一下都带着痒和痛，后面忍不住收缩了一下，紧裹着的手指肆意在敏感的黏膜上刮擦，带来一阵阵的惊悸与失神。

“是你说的，柯南君。”他缓慢的将那根手指伸进去，直到整根手指没入，内壁一层层裹住了他，湿热的黏膜软得让人有点可怜，柯南就连呼吸都变了调，安室自己说话也控制不住的带着扑面而来的热气，“你说过的。”

“忘了的话就重新开始。”他俯身去含住那似乎要抗争的唇舌，狭小的口腔和后面一样热而潮湿，舌头探入去含住他躲闪的舌尖，唾液粘稠，分开一点拉出银丝，小孩子嘴唇红润，连眼角都泛起了红，蓝色的眼瞳一点泪光闪动，很冷的颜色折射出自己的影子，他去舔他的眼睛，湿热的舌头舔过睫毛在他猝不及防睁眼的时候舔过冰冷的眼球，那些泪水碎钻一般被他舔去了，眼前的孩子就像被他强行剥去糖衣的糖，他在含着他的糖果，手指缓缓的在灼热的内壁探寻着，到了某个地方一戳，怀里的孩子整个人都抖了一下，急喘出声，刚刚亲吻的唾液黏在唇瓣闪闪散发着光润的湿意，安室知道自己找对地方了，柯南微张着的嘴，粉红色的舌头伸出一点，然后被他叼住了，略粗糙的舌苔舔舐着，趁他失神的瞬间第二根手指缓缓的撑开一点，伸了进去。

他在他怀中小小一只，轻易就能整个覆盖，囊括，吞食入腹，像洁白的羊羔，柔软的棉花糖，在嘴里含着含着就融化了，安室拉下了他的裤子，褪下一截露出半身，小孩子的身体白皙而柔嫩，然后他张嘴含住了他，柯南发出了呜咽一般的声音，就像被揪了尾巴尖儿的小猫，他尚未发育的性器被整个的含到了安室透的嘴里，他吸吮着他，舌头舔过没有毛发的双球，他的手指伸到了第三根，后面整个被撑开了，分泌出液体，他的身体还不能出精，但那种湿热的胀痛一般的感觉却充溢在下腹，就好像有什么在肚子里挠啊挠，痒痛和腹胀，小孩子的身体无法承受这种刺激，他的眼泪大颗大颗的落了下来，终于忍不住抽泣了起来。

这样的柯南，看起来真的像个孩子了，安室停了下来，看了看眼前小小的性器，又舔了一口，然后将手指抽了出来，内壁恋恋不舍的收缩着，黏连着他的手指，但他还是停了下来，小孩子身上一片狼藉，衣服堆到胸口上面，裤子脱到一半，到处都是唾液和咬痕，粉粉的乳尖上一个牙印，他伸出手将他整个抱到了怀里，一下一下的拍着他的脊背，柯南似乎一下有点上不来气，居然开始打了个嗝，小小的特别可爱，安室摸着他的头，他没有道歉，倘使道歉就是要承认错误，承认这罪恶感，但他不能够，即便如此他也绝对不会松开手。

外面天已经有点暗了，但白雪反光使得屋里依旧十分明亮，那孩子在他怀中如同初冬融化的新雪，他不说话，好容易呼吸平缓了他把头顺势埋在安室的怀里，似乎是觉得很丢人似的，安室抱着他，手并没有乱动，就那样一下一下拍着那孩子，如此温柔，好像刚刚的暴虐不曾存在，他自己都觉得自己有点分裂，柯南的呼吸喷洒在他的胸口，一下又一下，他的下半身依旧很热，硬得像干硬的石头，然后那孩子抬起头，像是顺气了，又像是放弃了。

“我想洗澡了。”他的脸依旧是红的，湿漉漉的，宝石一样的眼睛是被水润过的清澈，他就像要和他和解一样说了这句话，安室想了想然后把他抱了起来，浴室里到处是流淌的橄榄油和稀释的红漆，看着犹如凶案现场，好在浴缸还是干净的，柯南看着他打开水管，自己在一旁一件一件的脱下了衣服，安室转身靠着水池看着他，很明显他的胯下凸起也被对方看见了，小孩子裸身站在一旁看着他的勃起，他的狼狈，说实话他不介意被他这样看，他一点都不介意他能伤害自己。

水流的声音哗啦啦，柯南突然对着安室说，“对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”他问他，安室看着他湿润的眼瞳和布满红痕的身体，对大多数人都毫无情趣也没有性征的，小孩子的身体，俯下身体，“该道歉的应该是我才对吧。”他半跪着手伸出去，出乎意料柯南并没有躲开。  
“并不是……”他握住了他的手，脸贴上去，“没有关系的。”  
他闭上了眼睛，“我说谎了。”

安室看着他，然后将吻落到了他的额头，顺着鼻梁到了嘴唇，他微微张开了嘴唇，将他纳入，这个狡猾的，爱撒谎的小孩子，光裸如同天使，被他污浊的欲望如同黑泥整个没入。

 

待续


End file.
